luke
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: his eyes were golden. freeverse.


**KRONOS**

TICK TOCK goes the CLOCK

my LORD you can try to STOP

but TIME is running OUT

he's your little puppet

you just keep pulling his strings

make him walk

make him talk

take **over** his mind and soul

it doesn't really _matter_ anyways, does it?

he's a little itty bitty human

half-human

half-god

and the humans are beneath you

and the gods are just your enemies

it doesn't matter if you crush him,

does it?

so you break him

and you throw him away

(or, well, you were _planning_ to

but then the _heroes_ got in the way

and what you didn't know was that your **puppet**

wasn't just a pawn.

at the end he was one of them to)

* * *

 **THALIA**

honestly, you don't even know anything when it comes to him

not anymore

he used to be an open b~o~o~k

you both were

you could **read** each other

and now—

you look at him

and those _blueblueblue_ eyes

[you thought you knew who he was

maybe you knew who he was

you didn't know who he was]

because then you look at his eyes again

and it's years later

and everything has changed

and you know that it will never be the same

but you still hoped . . .

hoped that everything would be alright

that maybe without the light

the stars would shine

until you reached into the depths of his soul

into him

and you saw nothing

but GOLD

like a sun

setting across the sky

and like a star

he died

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

maybe he was a brother

maybe a dad

maybe a crush

but no matter what you called him

[plenty of names:

 _evil :: traitor :: devil :: sinner_ ]

he was always family

there's a rule, you know

 **family forever**

it was a promise that you made

a long long long time ago

when you didn't believe in the monsters under your bed

when you weren't used to them inside your head

back then it was playing games on the street

back then it wasn't _you_ and _percy_ against him

it was _both_ of you against the _world_

and you won the world

{but it wasn't the world you loved

was it?}

it was him

but the fates made you choose

*the end of the world*

*the end of luke castellan*

you made a choice

you wish you hadn't

* * *

 **PERCY**

they always thought that you would do

you would defeat time

turn the clocks

on themselves

but it wasn't you

{{no no no}}

it was him

do you care?

 **really**

do you?

maybe a little bit

but you're not going to show them

because you're going to try to be the hero

and heroes are STRONG

and so is he

and at the end you look at him

at his eyes

and you see blue

(you know that you were never really the hero)

(you don't really mind)

* * *

 **HERMES**

they—

they think that they know

but they don't?

do they?

he isn't their **blood**

he isn't their _father_

you know he never really forgave anybody

he just trusted percy to change everything

you know that you'll never change

you're a god :: it doesn't work like that

you're going to be the same

for forever to come

 _seconds_

 _minutes_

 _hours_

 _days_

 _weeks_

 _months_

 _years_

 _decades_

 _centuries_

 _millenias_

#forever#

you wish you could turn back the clock

but you can't

and you hate yourself for it

(tick / tick / tick / tick / tick)

WHY WON'T IT STOP

* * *

 **LUKE**

you don't know what you've done

and you **hate** yourself for it

it's just been a cycle

{a clock}

of mistakes

over

and

over

and

over

again

and you're sick of it

really really really just _sick_

you wish you could start over

turn back time

but you can't do that

((but if you could? everything would have changed))

/you would have told kronos to kick it to the curb

you never would have listened to the monster

who was destroying you

from the inside out/

~you would have told thalia that you loved her

with all of your heart

because back then you had a heart

you wish that you still did

you wish that she had been there at the end

you would have placed it right into her hands

 _but it just didn't happen that way_ ~

**you would have told annabeth that she was family

and that maybe you didn't live up to that promise in the end,

but you still meant it

you want her to know that she mattered to you

till the end**

#you would have told percy that he was a hero

that it wasn't just you

he made a choice

he did a right thing

and he'll keep doing more right things

because if there's one thing you want be remembered for

it's being the one

who taught the greatest hero of all time

how to be one#

==you would have told your father to his face that you forgave him

that it wasn't his fault

that you were a bad son

all in all

you just have a really bloody messed up family

and the one who's the most broken?

you

it was always you

you're sorry

and you forgive him==

oh, it's a cold hard dead world out there

just a big chasm of darkness

and you're stuck in the bottom

you've hit _rock bottom_

* * *

his eyes were golden

your eyes were golden

but then . . .

at the end?

they turned blue

* * *

 **this an is going to be super long just so i can push this fic over 1k. ha.**

 **sorry i haven't been updating lately! i got super sick and was only able to publish pre-written stuff. and then i had to take the dam sats. and then i got banned from my computer because apparently i'm spending too much time with devices recently.**

 **which is** _ **so**_ **not true.**

 **i hoped you liked this, it took FOREVER to write. i love writing luke freeverse. his character is just so heartbreaking and how he died HURT me. like, rick, couldn't thalia at least have been there?**

 **GIVE ME THALUKE OR GIVE ME DEATH.**

 **please please pretty please take the poll on my profile for the next rare pairs if you haven't already. i added some new options.**

 **review below what you would think of a kronos x thalia fic.** _ **kronos**_ **x thalia. not luke. the basis would be that kronos is able to feel some of luke's feelings for thalia and starts to like her. meanwhile, luke is still trying to control his body. it would be a really messed up fic, but i'm sure you've all realized by now that i like writing messed up stuff.**

 **-Dee**


End file.
